


No Translation Necessary

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e22 Lost City Part 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He smiles, huffing out a laugh. "The last time you did that, you called me Spacemonkey."





	No Translation Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t entirely know what this is, but eh. I guess this slots in at some point after Teal’c visits with Jack on their way back from Teonas—or at any rate, that’s when I got the idea for this, not that it really fits… (but then again, it _is_ called self-indulgent for a reason)

Jack doesn’t look up when Daniel steps into the transporter room, just continues working at his modifications to the rings. It’s silent but for the hum of the ship’s engines and the low, electric buzz that accompanies the bright blue sparking from the transport rings every time Jack touches the tool to them. Daniel watches him fondly for a few moments, hovering a couple paces inside the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Jack,” he calls softly. He receives merely a quirk of an eyebrow in answer, and in the language of the Ancients, he continues: “So you can speak Ancient, but you still can’t understand it, right? Not even this time around.” When he gets no response, he worries at his bottom lip, stalling, considering; then, before he can lose his nerve again— “I love you.”

Jack continues tinkering for a few moments, then he sets the tools aside and looks up at him, holding a hand out imploringly. Daniel crosses over to him to take his hand, carefully stepping over the rings and all the cords and devices attached to them, but Jack just shakes his head shortly and pulls him down to kneel next to him, frames Daniel’s face with his hands.

He smiles, huffing out a laugh. “The last time you did that, you called me Spacemonkey,” he says, and then: “Oh,” he breathes, because Jack’s guided him down to kiss him softly. He blinks a couple times, then wets his lips and switches back to Ancient. “You understood me this whole time, didn’t you.”

Jack doesn’t shrug, like Daniel half-expected him to, just continues to look at him, but the glimmer in his eyes conveys just as much coyness as if he had.

“Bastard,” he says, his slow smile curling the curse into affection and shaping the word into an endearment as he leans forward to rest his forehead against Jack’s, and the corner of the man’s lips quirks up in answer.

After a moment, Jack lets his hands slip away, and Daniel pushes to his feet, lets him get back to his work on the transporter rings. But he’s only taken a few steps before he turns back, lingering.

“Hey,” he says, and Jack doesn’t look up, but then he supposes he didn’t really expect him to. “Asgard or not, we’re gonna figure out how to get you back, okay? This isn’t going to be the end.”

Jack glances up at him and blinks once, slowly, deliberately, before returning his attention to his work. Ducking his head, Daniel turns and continues back to the bridge, and leaves him to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Jack just understands the tone more than anything, plus he knows Danny, so. Idk, this was silly, but it wouldn’t let me alone until I’d gotten it down


End file.
